


A Happy Anniversary

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> Mpreg implied.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Lilyseyes as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Snarry, prompt: anniversary.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Mpreg implied.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Lilyseyes as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Snarry, prompt: anniversary.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Happy Anniversary

~

The way Severus was gripping the seat was the first clue that something was wrong. “They say planes are very safe,” said Harry, resting his hand gently on Severus’ arm. “Safer than automobiles even.”

Severus huffed. “That’s hardly reassuring. I’ve seen what you can do in an automobile.” 

Harry blushed. “Hey, that’s not fair! I was twelve! And it wasn’t exactly a standard automobile.”

“And this...flying tin can is hardly a standard mode of travel for wizards, either,” said Severus through gritted teeth. “We didn’t have to do this now, you know. We could have waited.” 

Harry sighed, leaning in. “Well I think it was quite generous of Dudley to send us on this trip for our anniversary.” Pressing his hand to his Glamoured stomach protectively, he continued, “And you know very well why standard modes of travel wouldn’t have worked for us. The mediwitch clearly told us no Apparating, and international Floo travel is exhausting enough for non-pregnant people. Plus, by this time next year, we’ll be too busy changing nappies to go on a trip, anyway.” 

Severus exhaled. “I suppose you are essentially correct,” he said. “But I want it noted that I don’t like this mode of travel.” 

“So noted.” Resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, Harry murmured, “Now just try to relax, all right? Maybe you should have a cocktail. I bet we’ll be there before you know it.” 

Severus snorted, but his grip on the chair arm did loosen. “I suppose a glass of wine may help take the edge off,” he murmured. 

Harry smiled. “There, you see? We’ll be sunning ourselves on our private beach in no time.” He lowered his voice. “And since there won’t be anyone else around, we won’t even need to bother with swimsuits.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “I like the way you think.” Turning his arm over, he linked his fingers with Harry’s. “I really hope this is a happy anniversary.”

“Oh,” said Harry, fingers tightening on Severus’ as he contemplated a week of relaxing and making love in the sun with him. “I’m sure it will be.” 

~


End file.
